


Animal

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter In Love, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: A drabble where harry realizes he is in love





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a scrap, which means that it’s barely edited, it’s not really finished but idk what else to add, etc. basically i’m uploading it bc i have nothing else to publish lmao. hopefully you’ll enjoy it anyway???

As Harry Potter stared into Draco Malfoy’s glistening gray eyes, he wondered how he ever thought he was in love before. 

He thought of Ginny, her bright red hair, her soft pink lips pressed against his, and her fierce optimism on life. Loving Ginny had been warm and safe. She was the cozy Gryffindor common room on a freezing, snowy day. She was hilarious and badass and was never afraid to speak her mind. He loved her with as much enthusiasm as a 16-year-old who was in the midst of a war could. 

After the war, all Harry wanted to do was settle down with Ginny and take some time off. For the first couple of years, it was good. Better than good. It was fantastic. For the first time in his life he got to relax and be with the woman he loved. 

But, in the end, it hadn’t been enough. 

Draco’s lips grazed Harry’s neck and he shuddered as a jolt of heat went straight to his groin. 

This. This is what his relationship with Ginny had been lacking. Sure, there had been passion and fumbled make out sessions, but it hadn’t ever made Harry’s vision blackout or made his toes curl. 

Draco continued biting and sucking on Harry’s neck, and he moaned as Draco’s lips moved lower to Harry’s chest. 

Loving Draco was like fighting in a never-ending war. It was bickering and gritted teeth and heat. It was the sun coming out from behind the clouds after an intense thunderstorm. It was whispered  _ Malfoy’s _ and  _ Potter’s _ and eyes dark with lust. 

When Harry’s relationship with Ginny crumbled, Harry though he was at the end. He thought there was nothing left. 

He was wrong. 

Draco has saved him from a lifetime of empty takeout containers and table-for-one diner reservations. He filled the gaping hole left by Ginny’s absence with his sarcastic snark and stubborn soul. He called Harry out on his bullshit and kept him on his toes. 

As cliche as it sounded, Draco had saved him from the emptiness threatening to undo him. He marveled at the fact that he spent the first 20 years of his life without Draco by his side. He couldn’t imagine a worse fate. 

 


End file.
